


Dumb Boys

by doctorwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Skittles, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwolf/pseuds/doctorwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always beats Scott at Mario Kart because he always beats Scott at Gay Chicken, until he doesn't/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb little ficclet thing I wrote out real fast for Serenity-Sky a while back. In my personal headcannon for this fic its pre-S1 and Scott and Stiles both have crushes on each other, but they don't know that. Stiles is well aware of his crush and his bi-sexuality, Scott is still unsure. I don't know if you'll be able to pick up on that from the incredibly short fic, so yeah, that's the background...

"Stiles, dude, pass me some candy"

"Whuzzat, Scotty boy? You want Daddy to give you some sugar?"

"Oh my god, Stiles, shut up!" Scott stammered out as he started blushing, never breaking eye contact with the TV screen, even as toadette started to swerve off the track. Stiles always made Scott loose at Mariokart, especially when he started bringing out the gay chicken…But not this time, Scott was going to manfully ignore it.

"All I have are my skittle Scott, you said you didn’t want anything when we were getting gas so you don’t get anything. buddy, sorry, thems the rules, I don’t make ‘em" Stiles said as he tore the corner off the bag of stupid skittles. pouring one into his hand and popping it into his mouth.

Scott could smell the sweet, fruity smell from his spot on the other side of the couch, he just wanted one and watching Stiles eating them by sucking off residual skittle coloring off his sticky fingers wasn’t making them look less appetizing. Scott could feel his face flushing with heat when he realized he had been staring and toadette was dead last.

"Dude, c’mon, Scott, even your not this bad normally!"

"Shut up, gimmie a skittle dude" Scott whined as he reached over for the bag in the center of Stiles’ crossed legs. They were both sitting indian style on the floor of Stiles’ living room, wedged between the couch and the coffee table so Stiles had no where to move when Scott lunged over to grab at it.

"HAHA! You’re gonna have to move faster than that slowpoke McCall!" Stiles wheezed out between laughs as he held the bag above his head.

"Dude, just gimmie one! You don’t even like the orange ones!"

"NO! THEY’RE MINE!" Stiles was red faced and cackling as Scott had pinned him, it only took a moment for Scott to realize he was essentially laying on top of a writhing red-faced Stiles, holding Stiles’ right hand down to keep Stiles from tickling Scott with his own left hand and reaching out wiht his right for Stiles’ left hand that clutched at the skittles bag, shaking as Stiles laughed, spilling the brightly colored candy all over the carpet. The blush he’d felt earlier returned with a vengeance and Stiles had stopped laughing.

"Dude" Stiles let out in a sugary smelling exhale, "are you gonna kiss me or what, cuz otherwise you shouldn’t just throw yourself on me, I don’t put out on the first d-"

Stiles’ sentence was cut off as Scott pressed their mouths together, his tonge taking advantage of his friends open mouth, chasing the taste of skittles and Stiles mixed together. His hand closed around the bag of candy where it had fallen from Stiles’ limp hand and he ended the kiss with a shout and by returning to a proper sitting position,

"HA! In your face dude, I win at gay chicken." Scott laughed out to Stiles.

"Y-yeah, whatever, I didn’t want that many anyways, those things will rot out your teeth." Stiles said while looking away from Scott. 

Then Stiles turned back to Scott with a grin on his face and a blush to probably match the one Scott was sporting earlier. He threw a handfull of candies into his mouth he must have gathered from the floor and said around them. 

"Hey Shcott! Wanna tashte the rainbow again?"

Scott laughed so hard he could barely aim his mouth as he told himself that he might not know where this was going, but he licked what had happened so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and come bother me on tumblr at thewerewolffonewm !


End file.
